


Заблуждения

by ItamiKaname



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: С тех пор как к ее маленькому отряду присоединился Касавир, Лерисса Фарлонг не могла найти себе места.
Relationships: Casavir/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)





	Заблуждения

С тех пор как к ее маленькому отряду присоединился Касавир, Лерисса Фарлонг не могла найти себе места.

Паладин отдаленно напоминал ей Дэйгуна: такой же отстраненно сдержанный, с такой же маской благородной правильности на челе. Дэйгун, впрочем, никогда не был святошей — хоть какая-то человеческая черта в портрете образцового зануды! — но они оба смотрели на нее тем отвратительным всезнающим взглядом, от которого внутри Лериссы все переворачивалось, а демонская кровь вскипала, требуя выпустить ярость на волю.

Она позволяла себе эту блажь — поддаться. В Западной Гавани жертвами ее гнева становились хищники, слишком близко подобравшиеся к деревне. В Невервинтере... Что ж, в Невервинтере тоже нашлось, на ком выместить гнев.

С появлением Касавира все несколько усложнилось.

Сколько Лерисса себя помнила, ей все время хотелось вцепиться Дэйгуну в лицо и выцарапать ему глаза, чтобы проклятый папаша не смел смотреть на нее как на глупую девчонку. Она стискивала кулаки, хлестала себя по бедрам нервно подрагивающим хвостом и прощупывала — понемногу, чтобы добыча не сорвалась с крючка до того, как она нанесет удар.

«Какой была моя мать, Дэйгун?»

Он почти не рассказывал ей об Эсмерель. Когда Лерисса спрашивала, лицо Дэйгуна неизменно мрачнело, он отворачивался, брал лук и уходил, и она не могла добиться от него ни слова до нового дня. Ее мать, должно быть, особенная, раз даже такому сухарю запала в сердце. Да что там Дэйгун? Уж он-то, нелюдимый и живущий чуть ли не отшельником, за всю свою жизнь поди едва ли познал женщин — настоящих, тонкокожих, сотканных из искушения и сладостного порока. Глупые смазливые деревенские девки — и те же не поведутся. Ее же мать, должно быть, была женщиной во всех смыслах исключительной — иная едва ли приглянулась бы дьяволу.

О своем отце Лерисса знала еще меньше, но была уверена: часть его силы передалась и ей, а она сама — не чета замшелым обитателям Гавани. Даже этот придурок Моссфелд, вместе с братьями осыпающий ее насмешками, не в силах противиться чарам. Они встречаются в стороне от деревни, тайком, и весь этот час между голубоватыми сумерками и пронзительной темнотой он послушен и покорен, будто теленок, ведомый на убой. О, она могла бы поквитаться с ним за каждое слово, оброненное в свой адрес — но брать плату с живых куда интереснее.

«Моя мать была хороша... в постели?»

Дэйгун дернулся, его лицо исказилось — ей показалось, что тщательно подготовленный удар наконец достиг цели. Он, как и всегда, развернулся, взял лук и вышел прочь, но Лерисса видела, как он стиснул древко, и слышала, насколько громче хлопнула дверь.

И расхохоталась.

В конце концов, действительно, откуда Дэйгуну знать?

Сутки спустя она покинет Западную Гавань, чтобы отправиться в Невервинтер.

Касавир смотрит на нее так же, как смотрел Дэйгун — пронзительно, как будто видит насквозь. Не больше необходимого — Лерисса то и дело косится на него через плечо, надеясь подловить, но остается ни с чем. Лерисса злится; кончик ее хвоста подрагивает, когда она тайком наблюдает за Касавиром — все свое внимание он отдает повседневным заботам, и ни капли — ей. Ни одна из ее отточенных уловок не срабатывает: паладин не тушуется, не отводит спокойного взгляда, когда она всячески пытается его зацепить. Его защита безупречна; Лерисса раздраженно кусает тонкие губы и хмурится. Ну уж дудки! Она найдет трещинку в безупречном мраморе его души, а когда найдет — раскурочит, разворотит, растопчет в пыль — пусть ползает у нее в ногах, пусть отрекается от своего бога, пусть только ей клянется в верности. Заставить его отречься от обетов будет куда интереснее, чем нашептывать Дэйгуну об Эсмерель.

Но дни сменяют друг друга, а Касавир остается все столь же вежливо отстраненным и безразличным. От его проклятой паладинской ауры по коже бегут мурашки, зуд нарастает, сверлит затылок и бежит вниз, волной окатывает напряженное тело и неприятной тяжестью оседает между бедер. Запершись в собственной комнате, Лерисса рывками стаскивает с себя одежду. Будь он неладен, трижды проклятый паладин! Это он, это он должен изнемогать от жажды, а не она!

Лериссе Фарлонг хочется вцепиться ногтями в его красивое благородное лицо и выцарапать глаза.

Еще больше ей хочется оседлать его узкие бедра и ощутить под собой крепкое жилистое тело.

Она ненавидит все это жгуче, неистово — вырвать бы с корнем и растоптать. Вместо этого — ерзает на остывшей за день кровати, зажимает ладонь между бедер и ласкает себя. Ее пальцы — острые, резкие и нервные; Лерисса зло касается вожделеющей плоти, сжимает набухшие губы, трется о ладонь. Сквозь туман в голове проступает разочаровывающее понимание: у Касавира совсем другие руки — жесткие от мозолей, уверенные и, должно быть, такие же деликатные, как он сам. Лерисса гортанно стонет и шире разводит бедра. Ей нестерпимо хочется содрать с Касавира все паладинское: под латами дисциплины и морали непременно должно таиться что-то такое, отчего тянущая боль желания между ее ног станет лишь слаще. Пусть бы драл ее, как дерут последних шлюх, до синяков стискивал спелые груди и кусал бесстыдно торчащие соски, и когда все это умудренное спокойствие спадет с него, а вместо пронзительного всезнания в глазах останется только мутная похоть — вот тогда она будет торжествовать и плясать на осколках его благочестия.

Лерисса выгибает спину и прикусывает подушку, содрогнувшись в каком-то жалком подобии оргазма. Ей не становится легче: Лерисса, распластавшись на простынях, раздраженно думает о том, что предпочла бы твердый горячий член собственным пальцам.

Завтра она попробует снова. Касавир неприступен, но она сыщет изъян и вопьется в него, как в гноящуюся рану.

Вот тогда, думает Лерисса, он ответит ей за каждую минуту, в которой она не находит себе места.

Успокоившись этой мыслью, Лерисса Фарлонг закрывает глаза — и даже не подозревает, насколько глубоко она увязла в собственных заблуждениях.


End file.
